grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan de Grachi
'Welcome!' Welcome, to Fan de Grachi. Where in you can find and read trivias, activities, character mania and dates to remember! And I would like to thank people who like and appreciate my page. Thank you and have a great time reading and knowing Grachi better! Remember: KEEP CALM AND LOVE GRACHI! Thank you! 'Character Mania!' This area is where every month there will be a chosen character to be described each month.After the month ends, there will be another chosen character! October Character: Grachi- Also known as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso. Smart, creative, dreamy and responsible. She knows how to control her powers and use them for good (not for bad and evil) She is in love with Daniel. In seqason 2 her hair is wavy, but in season 3, she straightened her hair. She once made clones. (singing Grachi,dramatic Grachi,sleepy Grachi and bad Grachi) 'Spells!' Venus,Mars and Jupiter,May all the clones disappear to their Master-Grachi Ears of the frog and dandelion trouble, with this spell I create my double-Grachi salamander ear make me disappear-Mia ' ' If you see a ghost, just say boo, give me a perfect dinner for two-Grachi wind,water and fog, may daniel turn into a dog-Matilda Pots and shells that are broken make this door wide open-Matilda seasons that change may the weather rearrange-Grachi snowflakes and freezing time, make the naughty witch forget the rhyme-Ursula I just washed a dish,may Grachi turn into a fish-Matilda oceans that swirl, i want to turn you into a squirrel-Rosa ice that is cool, i want to get out of this school-Grachi future,present and past,i want a lock on that door with this spell i cast-Matilda this is not the right form, so put me now in my uniform-Grachi wood carve from the star,back to my self is my desire-Athena soldiers in armor that can give me the spell,tell me the right words to tell-Grachi food and grapes trees of honey,make Tony appear in front of me-Grachi and Tony kidneys,livers,hearts and brain,bring me a big hurricane-Athena Stir, Fry, I want my clothes to be dry! ~Grachi I dont see how I suck like a duck-Daniel Whiskers of the tiger,Whisk away the intruder!-Matilda Salmon from the rivers, oysters from the sea, let Grachi receive the letter from me!-Tony Shells with a rock, on that door I want a huge lock!-Matilda A bird and a bee, let it show what i want to see-Mia 'News flash!' Season 2 had the best finish!Athena kidnapped Grachi, but thanks to Tony she got out using a spell and she landed as always in the pool.Athena,Mia and Leo teamed up to destroy the wedding.But did they win? You guessed it, they failed, but the way Leo and Mia fought it was all awesome.Mia was raging fire,when she got to the wedding she was throwing things here and there.That is the Mia that I really know in the show.She is really good in using her powers.Daniel really showed her love for Grachi by protecting her.Thanks to the help of Chema,Mecha,Diego and Daniel Grachi and Matilda defeated Athena's strong forces and punishments.Grachi erased Mia's memory about she and Grachi being enemies.Daniel pushed Leo down the lake and Leo's powers began to grow weak.Athena was sent away far away so she won't bother anyone again.That was a nice finish of season 2! I bet season 3 has alot of new changes and alots more of cool fighting! And maybe there are more wizards and witches coming.They will be characters that are new and powerful.So stay tuned for more Grachi! Life is full of Magic.And we finally get to know how the Witches and Wizards school look like.-Alexa (Isabella Castillo) & Aleia456 Make A Story! Make a story by doing it like this: 1.Be sure to put THE MAIN TOPIC. 2.Explain what are the characters' meaning. 3.Think and use your imagination. Remember:A story is not just a story. SEASONS!!!!!!!! season 1 is the one when grachi arivved and was popular season 2 is the one that grachi mecha found the witch council it was mysterious season 3 grachi meet a wizard axel she was inlove but daniel was jelous Category:Spells,Trivia Category:Aleia456's